Wet Fantasy
by SummerRaeBenson
Summary: What happens when Elliot can't control himself anymore? M for mature! You know the drill! You don't like M, don't read it. One shot!


**Please review! You guys are the best!**

Elliot took a shaky breath as he dropped his forehead to the shower tiles. The hot water was pounding on his back, but it seemed cold to him. His body was overheated, overworked. It needed release. He only knew one release that could take him to the ends of the Earth and back, and unfortunately, that release was his partner.

He finally divorced his wife and he still couldn't be with the woman he'd been lusting after for over a decade. His thoughts seemed almost foreign to him these days. One whiff of her perfume and he twitched. He wanted her bad. His palms got sweaty. His pants got too tight. It was too hot for him. The only thing he could do was pull on his collar and pretend he was alright. One look at her lips and he'd be gone, wishing those lips were on him.

In his mind, Olivia always had a dirty mouth in the bedroom. But, she only showed it with guys she really trusted. Her voice was sexy as hell. Just imagining her bedroom voice made his knees go weak. He knew that he was addicted. But, he wasn't addicted to sex. He was addicted to picturing Olivia writhing underneath him, calling his name, screaming until she was spent.

He was already hard and it had been two minutes since he stepped under the scalding water. It had been too long. He needed her now. Quickly, Elliot turned off the water and dried himself off with a clean towel before throwing on the first things he could find. The clock said eleven, but he knew she'd be up. They weren't on call and they weren't working the next day. She was going to enjoy some late night television.

Elliot nearly ran down to his car before heading for Olivia's. There were hardly any cars to get into his way, just a few that were parked weird on the side of the road. When he pulled up to her apartment, her lights were the only ones on. He jogged across the street, looking both ways before hurrying up to her door and pressing the button to her intercom. "Liv, it's me. Can I come up?" He heard the buzz and hurried over to the elevators.

His heart was pounding in his ears and his breathing was becoming quite shallow. He closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths before the elevator doors opened. The hallway was dimly lit and he briefly thought about Olivia getting a new place, preferably safer. He knocked on her door once before the door opened. Elliot wanted to take her right there. She was standing in front of him in his favorite navy blue t-shirt. It was so big on her that she had to tighten it around the waist and put a rubber band around the access fabric. She had white shorts and was barefoot.

"Hey El, what's the matter?" Olivia asked, concern etched on her face.

"Uh, I just wanted to see if I could stay here tonight. My apartment's heat went out this morning." Elliot lied, not feeling as bad as he should.

Olivia smiled lightly and grabbed his arm, tugging him inside. "Of course, you can. I got the new couch, so you can test that out for me." She winked at him. God, she winked at him. Was she purposely trying to make him embarrass himself? Besides, he wanted to test out her bed.

"Thanks." Elliot nodded before taking off his jacket, hanging it up on her coat stand. "I didn't interrupt anything, did I?"

Olivia shook her head and pointed to the TV. "No, I was actually going to watch Letterman, but that's not on for another hour. I don't know if I'll be up that late though."

Elliot nodded again. "Good." He cupped her face in his hands and claimed her lips. He could sense her surprise, but he was even more so when she kissed him back. The sound of the TV suddenly left his ears and she was taking him to her room. He moaned when he pushed his tongue into her open mouth. He gasped when her hand cupped him.

"So, you finally came to your senses?" Olivia asked with a quirked eyebrow.

"Hell yes." Elliot groaned before nearly ripping the shirt off of her body. She moaned before wrapping her legs around his waist. "Do you know what I want to do with you?"

Olivia groaned before his member pushed against the fabric of her shorts and his jeans. "Tell me what you want to do with me."

Elliot grinned, licking his lips as he put her on the bed. He climbed on top of her, caging her in. "I want to taste you, drink in every drop. And, I know you'll taste fucking delicious, baby. I want to fuck you, hard and fast and then nice and slow. I want you so sensitive that you could cum in your sleep. I want you to be sore, so you know that I've been here. So, you know that you are now mine. And, trust me, when something becomes mine, I don't let it go easily."

"I don't want you to let go." Olivia panted, feeling like she was about to explode just hearing another dirty word come of his mouth in that deep, deep voice. She was wet and he was hard. Plus, she wanted to play. "Do you want to know what I want to do with you?"

"What's that?" Elliot asked, kissing her neck.

Olivia moaned and wrapped her legs around his waist again, cradling him. "I want to taste you too. I want to put your dick in my mouth and make you cum long and hard. El, baby, I want you inside of me, making me cum, every way possible." She enunciated each word, feeling his growing erection get even bigger. She was started to wonder how he would even fit inside of her. "And, I want you first."

Before he could even comprehend her words, she had him on his back with her straddling him. She grabbed a hold of the wrinkly dress shirt he had on and ripped it open, causing the buttons to fly onto the floor. "You know, Elliot. I've wanted you for a long time." She ran a finger from his sternum to his naval, drawing patterns on the skin there. Elliot was having troubles keeping his breathing under control. "I had to wait so long and then I still couldn't have you. I still can't have you, but," She leaned down to his ear and smirked. "I'm going to be selfish with you."

Elliot groaned as she worked on his belt buckle, ridding him of his pants and boxers. He twitched when he heard her moan. Olivia put her hands on Elliot's torso, avoiding his most sensitive organ at the moment. "El, baby, you're so big for me. I'm wet just thinking about this inside of me." Slowly, she wrapped her hand around his member, pleased with his hardness. "Mmmm, I'm going to enjoy this." She moaned before wrapping her lips around him.

She moaned feeling him twitch in her mouth. He was big. She smiled hearing his groans as she managed to get him to the back of her throat. His hands fisted in her hair as he felt her tongue brush over his tip before he felt the back of her throat again. Elliot had only imagined him being in this position, and he knew there was no comparison. Having his hot partner going down on him was a lot better than anything his imagination could've come up with.

Suddenly, her lips left him. He looked down just before she started licking him member, starting at the base and going up to the tip. The site in front of him made him thank God he was alive. His erect member was standing at attention as Olivia kept licking him. Her ass was up in the air and she was still wearing her shorts and bra. He groaned when she kissed his tip before taking him in to the back of her throat again. When she moaned around him, he came crashing down, feeling her tongue drink up every last drop that he gave her.

Olivia smiled as she licked her lips and put her hands on his chest, sitting on his torso. She grinned down at him when he laid there with his mouth open and eyes half closed. "I'm guessing you enjoyed that unless your face is misleading after sex."

"That was... wow." Elliot moaned before sitting up, kissing from her shoulder and across her clavicle. His hands skimmed his sides before unclasping her bra. "I have never felt so good in all my life. Now," He leaned up to her ear and licked the shell of it, feeling her shiver against him. "It's your turn."

Laying her onto her back, he took one of her nipples into his mouth, sucking it softly. She moaned under him as he unbuttoned and unzipped her shorts before tugging them down her long legs. He tossed them aside before playing with the waistband of her panties, loving her texture of them against her soft skin. He started placing open mouthed kisses on her stomach as he slid her panties down, letting them drop to the floor beside the bed.

Elliot took her thighs into his hands and spread her, taking in the view. He groaned when he inhaled her, feeling intoxicated. She squirmed slightly before looking down at him. He grinned up at her before licking her slit, hearing her moan. Flicking his tongue over her clit, he plunged a finger into her depths, curling his finger slowly. She bucked up into him, feeling her nerves ignite.

Elliot pulled his finger out of her and sucked his digit, watching as she watched him. Her eyes dilated quickly before he wrapped his arms around her thighs, keeping her open and still while he worked with his tongue. He slid his tongue along her upper wall, tasting her salty sweet flavor. After tonight, he would have to tell her he was addicted to her flavor. Looking up at her face, he curled his tongue again and watched as her eyes closed involuntarily, her lips parting.

"El, baby, don't stop." Olivia panted, her chest heaving. She moaned when he curled his tongue again, telling her that he didn't plan on it. She felt her muscles start to tighten as he started rubbing circles with his tongue. Elliot grinned against her before flicking his tongue against her upper wall again, feeling her walls grip him. "Holy shit!" Olivia nearly growled as she tried to make things less intense, but Elliot kept her open, sucking up her juices. She shuddered when she felt another orgasm hit her. It felt like forever before she finally stopped cumming.

When he legs went limp in his arms, Elliot let them rest on the bed and crawled up her body, letting his lips skim her skin. She was still breathing heavily as he looked down into her eyes. She stared back at him, licking her lips. "You know, I came over here planning to get you into bed?" Elliot asked, staring down at her, leaning on his arm. He rested his head on his hand, putting his other hand on her stomach.

Olivia smiled lightly. "I wanted... to bed you... fifteen fucking years ago. El, that was amazing." She took a deep breath, still trying to regulate her breathing again.

"Why didn't you?" Elliot asked, curiosity filling his mind. Even if they were both naked and sweaty, he felt as if it was the most natural thing in the world.

"El, you were married. I couldn't just drive to your house and jump you." Olivia chuckled softly before turning onto her side, playing with his chest hair.

Elliot kissed her forehead before pressing his forehead against hers, their noses nearly touching. "I'm not just going to call this a one night thing, Liv. I hope you know that."

"I know." Olivia breathed.

"Good, because I want tonight to be like every night." Elliot whispered before cupping her cheek in his hand. She looked up at him and kissed him gently, feeling him slowly turn so she was on her back again. Olivia put her hands on his back, pulling him closer to her. His lips traveled across her jaw, down the column of her throat, before they placed a gentle kiss on her scar. Her eyes closed as he ran his fingers across her sides, sending shivers down her spine. His breath tickled her neck. Her lips parted when his thumb ran over her bottom lip. "Liv, baby, open your eyes."

Olivia opened her eyes and watched as he looked down at her with a small smile. She bit her lip before she felt his tip enter her, causing her to gasp. "Jesus." She breathed as he started kissing her, slowly pushing himself all the way in. Her nails dug into his back as the burn subsided and the pressure started to build against the base of her spine. "Mmmmm, El."

Elliot kissed her and let his nose rub against her skin. "Just feel me baby." He pulled out of her before pushing back in, quickly gaining speed. He could feel her legs tighten around him as her inner muscles did the same. Every time he filled her completely, he grunted as she groaned. Her groans and moans were getting higher pitched with every thrust.

Olivia every single muscle in her body tighten, her nails digging further into the skin of Elliot's back. "Fuck!" She spat when she shuddered, feeling the pressure continue to build in her muscles.

"God Liv." Elliot groaned when her muscles gripped him briefly. He started thrusting harder and faster, feeling her writhe underneath him. He swiveled his hips and felt her grip him in a vice.

"Elliot!" Olivia screamed, shaking as her orgasm rode out. She shuddered when Elliot came inside of her, filling her to the max. Her muscles fell limp against the mattress as she felt Elliot's head rest against her chest, between her breasts. "You know what? Let's try everything another night. I can't remember my name right now." She panted. Elliot chuckled before kissing her.

**Please review! Love you guys!**


End file.
